shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Doll
The Doll is the name of a main quest and boss fight in Chapter VI of Shadow Fight 3. It is the second boss fight of the chapter, which takes place inside the throne room. Story After the Watchers fail to get rid of the party, Iolanda decides to do the job herself. She reveals her mechanical body, surprising everyone, with Moira noting that her body now looked like a doll. It was an upgrade Bolo gave her, so she could be protected from the Scourge's influence. Moira pleas to her twin sister to stop this, as they are nice people who only want to find Shadow, and she asks her to sign a peace treaty with June. Because they had helped him drive away Dynasty attack, Sarge agrees with her. But, Iolanda refuses to listen to anyone, forcing the player to fight her. Fight Info The fight consists of up to five rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the player must defeat the queen before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Iolanda's health bar consists of four shorter bars. Each bar is connected to one of the three shadow devices that are installed on her back. If the player cannot deal enough damage to and deplete the health bar, after 3 seconds since taking damage, Iolanda's current health bar will regenerate to full health. By depleting all the health from one health bar, one shadow device will be blown up, stopping that depleted health bar from being regenerated. The player must destroy all the shadow devices and finish the last remaining health bar to take her down. Each health bar is separate from one another, meaning that any attack damage will not be carried over to the next health bar before a device explodes. Iolanda will not take damage from blocking attacks if she is still with the first 3 health bars; however, the last healthbar is her true health, which means she can take damage from any source of damage dealing (even blocks), but she cannot regenerate health anymore. Enemy Info *Name: Queen Iolanda *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Accusers (Kamas) (recolored) *Armor: Detachment (modified) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Massive Mines (Electromines) Special Ability *'Detachment' After losing one round, Iolanda starts using her special ability. She can detach her limbs and control it telekinetically to extend her reach. Iolanda could either detach her arms to slash with the Kama (after Iolanda had lost one round), or throw her arms with the Kama spinning vertically forward before pulling them back like a boomerang and launches her foot to kick the player from a distance (after having lost twice). Moves and Perks *'Pressing ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Kamas. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Precision ' A chance to cause additional damage with a critical hit. *'Discharge ' A chance to reduce the player's Shadow Energy by 100% of her inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a portion of her attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of Queen's inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging Shadow energy around her. *'Deactivation ' Stomps the ground, spawning a shadow electromine from the ground and spinning into the air. The Queen punches the bottom of the mine in midair, firing a forward horizontal blast of Shadow Energy from the top of the mine at the player. Quotes *''Back off. You're in my way.'' *''What was that sound?'' *''I feel sorry for you.'' *''Ah, so you're a smart one?'' *''Oh, you're just lucky.'' *''Go away. That's an order!'' *''Leave my jewelry alone!'' *''You won't understand!'' *''I was all alone!'' *''I was scared!'' *''No!'' Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. Players level up to level 18. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. The players receive Leash, the Legendary Special Move for Kusarigama. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery the doll (1).jpg the doll (2).jpg the doll (3).jpg the doll (4).jpg the doll (5).jpg the doll (6).jpg the doll (7).jpg the doll (11).jpg the doll (12).jpg the doll (13).jpg the doll (14).jpg the doll (15).jpg the doll (16).jpg the doll (17).jpg the doll (18).jpg the doll (19).jpg the doll (28).jpg the doll (29).jpg the doll (30).jpg the doll (31).jpg the doll (32).jpg the doll (33).jpg the doll (34).jpg the doll (35).jpg the doll (36).jpg the doll (8).jpg the doll (9).jpg|If player loses the doll (10).jpg the doll (20).jpg the doll (21).jpg the doll (22).jpg the doll (23).jpg|If player wins the doll (24).jpg the doll (25).jpg the doll (26).jpg the doll (27).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses